Fire
by littlewolf44
Summary: A flash of fire. Someone calling for me. Blackness. I am floating in a sea of blackness. I can hear people crying. It's distant. I can hear fire crackle. People yelling looking for other people. Water swirled around me. " What happened?", I heard someone yell over the water. " We don't know the ship exploded!", Someone called back. So thats what happened.


A flash of fire. Someone calling for me. Blackness. I am floating in a sea of blackness. I can hear people crying. It's distant. I can hear fire crackle. People yelling looking for other people. Water swirled around me.

" What happened?!", I heard someone yell over the water.

" We don't know the ship exploded!", Someone called back.

So thats what happened. All I remember is my Father's friend, pushing me overbroad and the fire. I know I should open my eyes, but I just too tired.

' Awaken my child', I heard something whisper. ' You're Father the King needs you... He will need you one day.. AWAKEN!'. The voice yelled the last bit into my ears.

My eyes flew open to find myself by a boat wreckage. I heard people yelling. My guards are calling for me too. I was on top of a broad. Some guy was paddling it to a lifeboat.

" Excuse me, but who are you?", I asked the man.

He looked at me.

" My names Curt Ma'am", He said. He had blond hair with a fake beard. I could see through his disguise.

" Yozak? What are you doing here?", I asked. Yozak atchley has Blond hair sky blue eyes. Tall and has a pretty good build. Sad to say I used to a have and had a crush on him.

" You see through my disguise yet again My Lady", He said dipping his head to me.

I raised my eyebrow at them.

" Lady Zylphia!", I heard them calling for me.

" Over here!", I called back.

I heard water slapping against people as they came over to me.

I was the Princess of the Demon Kingdom. Or at least the one that was supposed to get the thrown. Which was something I didn't want.

But the people who were in my guard were: Conrad my Father's Godfather, Conrad has brown hair and brown eyes, he is tall and about 120 in age. By the way were demons thats not old for use. Well he's a human really. Gwendell which I don't even know why he came. He has dark blue hair and black eyes, tall very muscular. He isn't even in my gaurd. But he always was nice to me, even though he hated almost everyone. Gunter because he was my tutor. He has silver hair and eyes. But he was so emotional, it makes me feel bad when I run off on him. Then there's Ken Murata who is known as the Great Wise Man of Double Black. There are a few more of them but they haven't told me their names. Ohhh wait then there Alterbert. He has blond hair and grayish eyes. He helps me train me with Conrad.

They were not happy that it took me so long to answer them. I could tell by the fact that they were glaring at me. Ken looked unhappy with me. He just keep shaking his head.

" Ohhh Princess WHY didn't you call for us sooner!", Gunter cried trying to hug me.

I of course tried to move out of the way but stopped and winced. Gunter stopped trying to hug me with that.

" She was passed out when I found her sir", Yozak said.

" Why is she hurt?!", Conrad demanded.

Alterbert swam forward.

" That would be my fault I threw her off the ship so she wouldn't be hurt too much", Alterbert said in his gawf way.

" You ended hurting her more!", Conrad hissed.

" THAT is enough. He tried to help leave him alone. Conrad you know better anyway", I scolded.

They all looked at me in surprise. They couldn't believe I said that. Me the stubborn girl who always got in fights. Then they laughed.

" I'm gonna tell Dad and Wolfram", I said.

My dad was King Yuri. He has black hair and eyes. And Wolfram is... well I don't know they haven't told me. Wolfram has blond hair and spring green. It was very startling eyes. Thats all I had to say.

They laughed even harder.

" Well lets get you to a lifeboat", Yozak said.

Something caught my eye then. Someone was thrashing around. Then I realized it was a little girl and she was drowning.

I jumped off the wood and dived into the water. It was freezing cold. But I didn't care. I swam to the little girl and pulled her onto my shoulders.

My guards were freaking out.

" Let me take her for you", I heard a boys voice I didn't know say. I turned to look at him. He had a Crown on his head. He had grayish looking eyes and storm gray hair.

" Are you the Prince that was supposed to be on here?", I asked.

He nodded and took the kid from me. I looked at him in surprise.

" Your Highness let one of us take her", Said one of the five men behind him.

But I moved first and took the kid back. They all looked startled.

" I believe I didn't say yes", I said swimming to a life raft.

" I'm sorry but we won't take demons", A man said blocking my path on to it.

" Take the girl then", I said my head suddenly held high.

Then man looked shocked but took the girl. I nodded my thanks and turned away. I was looking for the nearest land. Then I wondered how the man knew we were Demon. I turned back to ask him.

" Sir how did you know we were demons?", I asked.

He looked freaked out suddenly. Like he was afraid I'd kill him. I tipped my head to the side at that. He jumped at something behind me.

" I-IIIiii- I-", He shuttered.

" Calm down we will not hurt you", My voice was strangely soft.

" Thats what the pirates told me when they had me blow up the ship", He said fearfully.

I heard people move forward to kill him.

" STOP! I gave this man my word he will not be hurt", What I said came out as a order.

People froze making them go under water for a second. Then they came back up.

" Lady Zylphia this isn't your land we can not stop them", Gunter said.

I felt myself go into shock with myself. Why did I say that. I was asking for trouble.

" There's other ways to deal with thing other than killing", I said to cover my tracks.

" But my question is if he knows who you are", Alterbert said.

The man started to shake. I felt a little poor for him. But only a little.

" My Lady we must kill him", Conrad said.

" My Father wouldn't approve of it", I whispered.

I could tell they didn't know what to do then. They would have my Father's wrath and mine as well plus my sadness.

" May I ask who you are?", I heard the Prince's voice ask.

My felt myself stiffen up. I then looked at Gwendall not sure. He nodded at me.

" I can not-", I was cut off then.

" How dare YOU tell our Prince NO!", A soldier exploded.

" I believe you just cut me off", I said in a silent no emotion voice.

Then man froze for a minute which made him go under water then come back up.

" What I was going to say, was I can not tell you right now", I said. I was glaring at the soldier.

He looked like he was afraid I would kill him. I thought that was a little funny. But just a little. I don't like it when people fear me.

Then I turned to look at the man.

" So you were paid to kill us?", I asked.

" No just you", The man said.

Something overcame him then and he pulled a knife out lunging at me. I was in too much shock to move. I felt someone pull me under the water.

I wanted to take a breath but I didn't. I would drown if I did. That had me concerned.

After a second I was pulled back out.

" Ohhhh no are you okay my Lady!", Gunter exclaimed.

A second later someone came up beside me. I was surprised that it was Wolfram. He coughed up some water.

" Wolfram what are you doing here?!", Conrad and Gwendall exclaimed.

" I couldn't let you guys have all the fun", Wolfram said still coughing. I patted his back a little. Then stopped.

I realised I didn't know what happened to that man.

" Where did he go?", I asked.

" That man is being tied down to a plank of that sinking ship", One of the Prince's guard said.

" WHATTT! THATS JUST CRUEL!", I yelled.

The man looked shocked by what I had just said. Like I was stupid.

" HE tried killing you Ma'am", He said.

I started to swim to the ship. Then someone grabbed my arm stopping me. I turned to look at the person.

It was Wolfram. He was shaking his head at me. I was surprised. Why would he stop me. I was so much like my Father, but I still haven't used my magic in front of people. I didn't want to. I knew it was dangerous.

" Lets get over to a life raft", He told me.

I saw the Prince waving us over to him and his guard on a lone one.

" Now would you mind telling me who you are?", He asked.

I looked at Wolfram unsure. He just nodded like everyone else.

" I am the Princes of the Demon Kingdom", I said my head down.

I heard a few gasp of surprised. I think I have finally made them think I was crazy.

" I feel you do not believe her... I can't ask her to use her magic to show you so how about I tell you who we are?", Wolfram and Ken asked.

The Prince looked up nodding. Black hair and eyes were uncommon here. Just to tell you so Ken was wearing a disguise.

Ken took his disguise off.

" I am Ken the Great Wise Man of Double black", He said bowing a little.

" I am Wolfram the Kings best friend", He said nodding a little.

They were now silent. I felt a little bad for them. Taking all this in. Poor little humans.

" I am sorry for putting this on your soldiers. But I came here to meet with you. My Father wants me to speak with you", I said dipping my head.

I would not bow to him and he will not bow to me. We were equals here. He understood that.

But apparently his guards didn't. They took out their swords and stood in front of their Prince. The others took out their swords. They didn't step in front of me though. They knew I could defend myself.

" Please do put those down", I said.

They looked back that their Prince who was glaring at them. He was not happy about what they had just done. I was surprised.

They slowly put their swords down. My friends did the same thing. Then his guards took a step back.

" Thank you for your hospitality", I said a little sarcastically.

I saw his guards tense up. I bet they think I'm going to attack them. But I just sighed shaking my head.

" My Father wanted to talk about the treaty", I said.

They all looked at me in interest then. Even my guard didn't know what was going on.

" My Father wanted me to tell you to stay away from the border for a little. Lets just say we have a ceremony that is going on, and if humans come near us while we're doing that, they might get killed", I said shaking my head.

They all looked shocked now. Like I might be lying. But when they looked in my eyes they knew I wasn't. They were confused.

" What kind of ceremony?", The Prince asked.

" They boxes need to be resealed. But this time I'll be helping", I sighed shaking my head.

They looked even more shocked now. I looked up at the sky and sighed. The boneis were there. They were to pick us up.

" But it is time to leave. I just hope I don't die for this", I sighed.

The boneis came down and picked me and my friends up. I really didn't prefer heights but I was going to have to deal with it.

" Whatever you do don't pass out", Wolfram called to me.

I glared at him. Everyone laughed at his joke. Due to the fact the very first time a bony grabbed me and flew up, I pass out because my head hit off the side of the building.

" Thats mean you idiots!", I yelled at them.

They laughed even louder at that. I sighed I wanted to stop for a little while. Just to rest. The Boney hearing my thoughts brought me to an Island to take a break.

" Why are we stopping?", Ken asked.

" I'm tired", I said.

They looked at one another and shrugged.

" I on the other hand will go ahead and tell your Father what happened", Wolfram said.

I just shrugged letting him know I didn't care. His Boney took him and and left. I looked at the others and say they were already asleep.

I wasn't tried yet so I went to explore the Island. I ran into the forest so if they woke up they wouldn't find me trying to decide. When I walked in something took over me and I wanted to run father in. But a caution light seemed to warn me not to. But if I did go slowly.

Of course I went in. Which probably wasn't my best idea. But I really wanted to.

After a while of walking I came up to this giant tree. I had a feeling it was the life source of this place. It made me wonder how old it was. But something was off with it. Like it was in pain or something.

I put my hand on the tree allowing my thoughts go to it.

' What is wrong?', I thought to it.

' Someone tried to cut me down now there is a gaping hole in me', The tree had in it's thoughts.

I winched as I felt it's pain. I wanted to help it but I would have to find the wound.

' The man is coming back... please help if you can', I felt the tree say.

' Where is the wound and I'll heal you... I will not let the life source of the forest die', I told the old tree.

' It is on the other side of me... Please hurry he is almost there', The tree told me.

I backed up from him and took off running. I had to get there first. I knew the forest life was at risk so I ran faster then I have ever. I was soon at the other side of the tree. But I was too late. The man was getting ready to swing the ax.

" STOP!", I yelled.

Then man spun on his feet to see a girl with her hair in a mess, and leaves, and twigs in her hair. He looked surprised.

" Why are you telling me to stop this is a Monster", The man said.

" No it's not! This is the life of this forest! If this tree dies the forest die!", I objected.

" But this tree is cursed!", He said back.

" This tree isn't cursed... It keeps this place whole. It keeps you alive!", I said definitely.

He looked at me in surprise. I don't think he knew that. This tree was the King of this Island and Forest. It let the humans live here he can take them out to.

" You come with me!", He ordered.

" After I heal the tree", I said.

I walked past him till I was in front of the tree. It had nasty ax marks on it.

I put my hands on the injury and winched. This wasn't good not at all. I just hope I can save this tree.

My hands started to glow a light blueish color. I was tiring to heal him as fast as I could. After a few minutes I had healed the tree. It was going to be fine. I let out a sigh of relief.

" Your a Demon", The man said.

" Why did you think this tree was bad?", I asked him.

" There's a sickness going through our town. All the young people are sick. We thought it was the Giant Tree", He said.

" So if I heal them they will stop?", I asked.

He nodded looking hopeful. I felt bad for him. His Son was one of them

I followed him to the Town. The people saw me and backed away.

" Who needs is sick and needs to be healed?", I asked.

They all looked shocked. They thought I was the one who cursed them. I found it kinda funny.

" This way we have them all together", The man said pulling me along.

He lead me to a house. Inside were a bunch of cots. With fifthteen kids on it. Their age ranged from eleven to sixteen. I felt my stomach launch.

" Who's the worst?", I asked. My voice sounded small then. This was bad very bad. I could feel the sickness in the room.

" This way", He said.

Apparently they put the sickest in the other room. Because the people here thought they would die. When we came in there were a bunch of crying people. One of them were about to pass to the Dark Realm.

" Move", I said pushing throw them.

When I got up to the kid it was a boy the age of eleven. He was running a fever. A very high one.

I stood beside his bed were a woman probably the Mother was crying.

I placed my hand on his head and wiched. Then light blue light magic came out of my hand. It swirled around him then enter his mouth and nose.

I felt his fever go down and his sweating stopped. Plus he also stopped shaking.

" Excuse me... He will be fine I just healed him. But it might take a couple of days to move around like he used to", I said.

The woman looked up at me. Her face tear stained. She looked like she hasn't slept for a week.

" I would move him out of here though", I said.

After that I looked around looking for the worst. There was only five other kids in this room. I healed all of them before I had to stop.

" I have to stop now", I said. I was very very tired now.

Then we heard screaming outside. Something about armed men.

We all ran out there. Outside were my guards. They had their swords out because of the angry villagers. I was in shock . I had thought I had more time.

" Stop!", I yelled weakly.

" Princess! What have they done to you?!", Gunter demanded.

" They haven't done anything... I've been healing the children who had sickness", I said.

I saw the surprised looks on their faces. That hadn't know I could.

" Princess when did you learn to heal?", Gunter asked then froze. He just realized he said Princess.

I felt the villager's stiffening around me. I'm pretty sure that put them through a shock. But I hope they'll understand.

" You're the Princess of the Demon Kingdom?", I heard one of the villages ask.

I saw Gunter about to lie but shook my head. He fell quiet when I did.

" I am... Princess Zylphia of the Demon Kingdom", I said. My voice was soft and made them feel surprised.

They all moved away from me making room for themselves as the kneeled on the ground.

" Get up... I didn't tell you so you have no fault. There is no need to kneel", I said. My voice now loud. " Not to me or my friends they understand. I am just me. I will finish healing your young and we will leave".

I sighed silently. I was going to have to push myself to get this done. Which wouldn't be good if I lost control. But the bad thing is that I hated people seeing my magic. But at least this isn't my fighting magic. This was normal magic.

" Wait we know you are already tired so you may come rest at my house", I turned to see a older woman women standing there. She was probably the oldest here. She was about 78 years of age.

" Thank you elder but it isn't needed your people do not really want me here I will finish fast", I said politely.

The old woman clicked her tongue with anger. She was not happy with her village.

" It is not their choice if I allow you to stay. They will be unpleased with me but they won't do anything", The old woman said.

I sighed. I knew this woman was stubborn. I could put up a fair fight on it but I was tired so I her to pull me along. I went along my steps sounding tired. My guards came along slowly. They looked like they were upset with me. But they were also very surprised.

We entered a small hut that was in the middle of the village. It was big enough to fit all of us.

" Get some sleep my dear. When you wake up will give you some food, then you may finish the children and sleep more then you can leave", She said and walked back out after showing me a small bed.

As soon as I layed down I was out of it.

When I woke up I could here my friends talking with the old lady.

" That girl seems to know more and hides more then you can tell", The old lady said.

" What are you talking about?", Gunter asked.

" Did you not notice when she was asleep in there she was tossing and turning. Her face was deathly white like she was having a nightmare.", The old woman said.

I heard my guards mumble something about it happening before. That it always happened. That it was now normal.

I slowly sat up but they didn't hear it.

" She has had dreams like that since she was a child", Conrad said slowly.

I couldn't believe he knew about that. Then again my Father told him everything.

" When she was young she would wake up screaming and would always-", He stopped when I made a loud noise as I got up.

I moved stretched then walked to where I heard their voices. When I came into the room there was some food on the table but that didn't interest me. It was the people around the table blushing. They knew I had overheard. It it put them in an awkward position. Everyone was blushing but the old lady. She was looking at me in an new way. Like I was more interesting then she thought.

" I'm going to go heal the rest of the children", I said turning away from them all. Walking out to the sick house.

When I got there it still smelled of sickness. I was going to get this done with one shoot I couldn't stay much longer but there were too many older unsick people in here.

" I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave for a few minutes", I said loudly to all of them.

They all looked up at me in surprised, then they found themselves walking out.

I shut all the doors and windows so they couldn't see the magic I was about to use. Then I sat back and looked at everyone of the kids.

" Siyra Mayli Clow", I said in demon tongue something many people can't speak in any more. Which meant ' Heal all here'.

I felt all the sickness leave the room with a bright flash. I heard the door burst open but by then I was already falling to the ground passed out.

" How is the Princess, Gunter?", Gwendal voice asked. His voice sounded like it was far away.

" She's still overworked past most points... I don't think she'll wake up for days", Gunter said sounding like he was crying.

' Awaken...', The voice again.

' Who are you?', I asked.

' I am the other you... The demon Queen that lives within... but with the will you have I will not have a chance', She thought to me.

I slowly opened my eyes then. At first everything was black, then such a brightness. I winched as I opened my eyes. The light stung.

" Princess you're awake!", Gunter was crying.

I sighed tried. It was getting old allowing people to see me using magic. It was getting old plain simple.

" I feel like I was kicked by a horse again", I groaned.

I heard them laughing with relief. Adalbert was scowling at me like I was an idiot.

I sat up slowly my head hurting. Knowing we had to leave soon. Or leave right now. My Father would need my help stelling the boxes. Plus I was the only one able to do it.

After all I could close the box even with it's power source in it. When I was young someone got hold of it and put the arm in it and the box activated. I found myself in the room with it as it went on a rampage. My Father knew I was in there for he was to. But he couldn't shut it. It throw my Father back into a wall, and thats when I fully gained my Demon Queen power. I grabbed the box and tried yanking the lid down. That didn't work so I saw what was in it and grabbed it. Throwing it out and closing the lid.

Thats how that ended.

" We have to go Fathers going to need me", I said. Now standing up.

I walked out of the hut, past the old lady and all the villagers, and to where we first camped. Then I let out a sharp whistle and the Bonys came. They flew over us picking us up and flying again.

I passed out being carried by mine.

' They'll be making fun... of me again...', I thought before drifting off.

When I woke up we were almost there. I could see the Castle from here. I looked at the others. They had fallen to sleep to.

" Wakey wakey", I called to them.

They woke up with a slow start. Then the say the Castle and sighed in relief. They wanted a bed to sleep in.

I laughed at their faces. They rolled their eyes and glared at me. I tried not to giggle.

After a second we landed. Or was dropped. I managed to land on my feet with Conrad and Yozak everyone else on the other hand landed on their butts. Ohhh wait Adalbert landed on his feet as well.

Gwendal got up and Gunter followed looking surprised. Ken just sat there in shock. They always put us down nicely. We wonder what was going on.

" Zylphia come fast your Father has already started!", I heard Wolfram yell.

I ran to where he was yelling from and sprinted after him. Catching up to him in a few seconds. I was at an all out run. He on the other hand wasn't. I felt my Fathers power raising dangerously high in the shrine.

I burst into the room to see him holding off the darkness of the boxes. It was hard on his due too the fact there were five boxes.

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do.

" Princess help your Father", Gunter's voice said behind.

Something inside me snapped. I strode forward in a second. Till I was standing beside my Father.

" You may take a rest Father I will take care of the rest", My voice was different. I was in synch with my Demon Queen side.

My Father looked over to me and saw that I was slowly starting to glow. That was the Goddess they had to place inside me to save my life as a newborn.

My Father stepped back and fainted. My Mother was at the other side of the room shaking her head. She had always hated me and always would. When my Father fainted his force field disappeared. The darkness whipped out at me.

I lifted my hand up stopping the darkness using my other hand to move my Father's body to where Gunter was.

Then I turned and faced the darkness. Turning my hand in a circle forcing it backwards. My magic was a black color and then it was light blue, and dark blue.

It made them watch in awe. Then I remembered the words to seal the boxes. Casing me to winch. These words were what might kill me. My Father could hardly seal the boxes. That meant I would be in trouble. But I didn't show it.

" These are the words of sealing from which you have came., I order you back. Back to the blackness from which you came. Return to the boxes and close your self inside. Seal your power in this box. I SEAL THEE IN THESE BOXES. I CANCEL ALL THEE POWER RETURN IF YOU WISH YOUR DEATH", I yelled the last part of the seal.

As the blackness disappeared I fell to my knees breathing hard. I felt like I was about to pass out.

They had finally seen my magic. Something I thought was sacred. I felt someone come up to me. Pulling me back up to my feet.

" If you can't handle that spell you can never be the Queen", I heard my Mother sneer.

" Shut up...", I managed.

I think she was surprised I talked back to her.

I stood up pulling myself away from whoever helped me up. Standing tall again.

" Be quiet child! I gave birth to you, I can take you back out!", Mother yelled.

I felt the Demon Queen side of me break out.

Dark blue and black energy twirled around me.

" Be silent woman. No Mother would treat their child as you do. You act like this because you are using the Demon King for power. Leave this land I banish you from a murderer. You killed a man of the name of Sanlot Dark, I have know this for a long time but I was quite. If my Father asks I will tell him something else. I wish not hurt him with your stupidity anymore then you already have. I would have died at birth for the poison you gave me right after I was born. Be thankful it's just a banishment. Now be GONE!" My Mother went running out of the room.

I fell to my knees. I felt like I would start to bawl but I held it in. I hated feeling this weak. The feeling when you feel like you're about to break down.

I forced myself to stand back up and walked towards the door. It was a tried looked way I moved. Like i was walking through thick goo.

Someone grabbed my arm telling me to calm down. To just sit and take a breath. That I would feel better if I did. That it would be easier on me.


End file.
